Into the Light
by Tamira Lune
Summary: Well this kinda gives it away....Hermione and Ginny are stuck under the Fidelius charm and a special girl has to help them escape, or they will be trapped forever. Rating just in case:)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowling's world and works, though I wish I did ;)  
  
A/N: I have this plot stuck in my head, I have only a vague idea of where this story is going. Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
Hermione looked at her reflection in the ornate mirror Ron had given her for an engagement present and sighed. Her petite form was girlish still, her curling masses of hair glossy. Her nut-brown eyes sparkled with laughter even when she was worried, as now, but she was not the same person. Hermione Granger was no more, Harmony Ginkis remained.  
  
Ginny lazily scratched her neck as she began to meditate. Her flaming red hair was tied up in a braid wound around her head, giving her a flower-like look. Her gray-green eyes regained their dreamy look as tense muscles relaxed. Her mind wandered until it found a time when a tall quidditch star with green eyes and rumpled hair waiting for her. Ginny blinked back tears, that time was gone. Ginny Weasley of that year had vanished forever. Grace Winters lived instead.  
  
A girl, half past fourteen, with a long curling mane of black hair and dark blue eyes, felt a small tickle at the back of her mind, like a sneeze. Idly she slapped at mosquitoes and tried to concentrate on her book. Suddenly the girl felt her whole head itch inside - inside? Must be a rash or something, she thought, and walked into the bathroom to get calamine lotion. She carefully opened the mirror cabinet and selected her bottle. She shut the door and screamed.  
  
Ginny and Hermione both heard the scream and ran downstairs as quickly as possible. What they saw made their hearts stop. There was their beloved girl, her eyes tortured and frightened. Her hair was bright orange and tied the same way as Ginny's. Hermione sighed for the second time in four minutes. "Gin, we have to tell her now. Look at her, she's like -" Ginny finished her sentence. "-Tonks."  
  
"A metamorphmagus" Breathed Hermione softly. Ginny and Hermione traded looks. "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!" Demanded the girl on the floor, where she had been clutching her head in panic. "Kylie, we have to talk." Said Ginny firmly. Hermione nodded and went up to the attic where Kylie was forbidden to go. "Come on darling" said Ginny, steering the sobbing girl up four flights of stairs.  
  
Kylie looked around with wide eyes as she strained to see into the corners of this forbidden place. The walls and sloping ceiling were painted a just yellow cream, the cozy chairs and sofa brightly assorted hues. It looked something like a normal attic, because four trunks stood in the exact center. Stamped across the wood in peeling gold letters were: Virginia Patricia Weasley, Harry Sirius Potter, Hermione Ann Granger, and Ronald Arthur Weasley. Kylie curiously read the names. Hermione was sitting on her trunk. Ginny went and sat on hers.  
  
"Auntie Harmony, Mum, what are you doing?" Kylie asked. "Sit down, Kylie." She sank into a mauve beanbag. "We have had to-" Ginny broke off. "You tell her." She said to Hermione. "Kylie, please let me finish before you interrupt." She mumbled under her breath "And then no doubt you'll say plenty." 


	2. Chapter Two: Discoveries

Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowling's world or works. I thought I told you this before.  
  
A/N: Ok people, I know Harry's middle name was James but it's important to the story so just over look it. ;)  
  
"We have had to lie to you, Kylie" Hermione said. Kylie stopped herself from saying that this was obvious. Barely. Ginny went over to Kylie and sat down beside her. "Umm." Hermione paused. "My name isn't Harmony Grinkis, and I'm a witch. Your mum's name isn't Grace Winter, and your name isn't Kylie Winter. This," she pointed at Ginny, who smiled. "Is Ginny Weasley. I'm Hermione Granger." Kylie blinked at them.  
  
"I know it's hard to believe, sweetie, but -" Hermione broke off. "Prove it!" Kylie interrupted. "Prove what?" "That you two are witches." Ginny sighed deeply. "That's why we're here. We can't. We're under the Fidelius charm, to keep us from harm, and to go undetected there was an extra precaution to cancel all spells." Hermione had an idea. "Gin, you're an animagus. She can become an animal at will." Hermione explained to Kylie.  
  
Kylie watched in disbelief, as her mother became a white and ginger cat. "O.K. I believe you. What's my real name?" She asked. Ginny smiled at her. "Korina Potter. You take after your father." She smiled as she said this. Kylie-Korina's gaze rested on the trunk with Harry Sirius Potter stamped on it. "Is-is that his trunk?"  
  
"Yes." Said Hermione. "Now let me continue. There was a wizard who went bad. As bad as you can go. His name was -Voldemort. He tried to kill your father, Harry, because a prophecy was made that neither could live while the other did. Luckily your grandmother, Lily, jumped in front of his wand. Since she died to save him, Harry was left with nothing but a scar when Voldemort's curse rebounded on him. Harry was sent to live with Muggle - non-magic - relatives. When he turned eleven an owl came with a letter accepting him to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
Korina drank this in. Her father, who Mum never talked about without tears, had been a true hero. "What happened?" She asked. "In our fourth year Voldemort came back to life. Harry was there. He escaped after battling Voldemort. Dark years followed. Finally, when Harry married Ginny after seventh year, and Ron, Ginny's brother, proposed to me, the climax came. Voldemort's power grew to a huge extent. Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, who had been thought dead, showed up out of no-where when you were one, a year later, and put us under the Fidelius charm. Ron and Harry were away fighting. When they came back, Sirius told them we were safe, not to worry. He didn't tell them how we were protected. Voldemort found Sirius and killed him. We don't know what's happened since."  
  
Korina shook her head. "This is so weird. So who am I like? And how do I get my hair back?" Hermione and Ginny smiled at her. "I think you have to concentrate really really hard on your normal hair. It isn't just hair, you know. You can change whatever you'd like. Let me look it up." Ginny smiled ruefully. "That brings back memories, Mione. Always looking things up. She was the cleverest witch Hogwarts had ever seen. We always wondered why she wasn't in Ravenclaw.." Ginny trailed off. Hermione feverishly pulled books off shelves and read them hurriedly, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks flushing. She looked like a sixteen-year-old schoolgirl looking up a love potion.Love potion? Where did that come from? Korina wondered. Must be to do with coming into the wizarding world.  
  
"Mum, what's Ravenclaw?" Korina asked. "A house, dear. There were four. Gryffindoor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Gryffindoor was our house, for the brave people. Ravenclaw is for clever clogs like Mione over there. Hufflepuff were 'just and loyal, unafraid of toil'. And Slytherin." Ginny put a world of disgust and scorn into the word slytherin. "Slytherin for the baddies."  
  
"That's not fair, Ginny." Said Hermione breathlessly. "Just because all dark wizards were in Slytherin doesn't mean they're all bad. Why, Blaise Zabini was a really nice person. She had all the qualities Slytherin wanted in his students. So did Harry. They both had a way of bending rules without ever breaking them, they both had talent on the Quidditch field, they both were pureblood, they both -"  
  
"Oh stop it, Mione. You know Blaise only went out with Harry for two months. He said she was too Slytherin for him" Hermione grinned. "And you were oh so happy to take her place at the Yule ball." Ginny reddened. She coughed lightly. Korina giggled. It was so much more fun being with these people than being with Grace Winter and Harmony Grinkis. They were so different. Harmony was strict, Hermione teased. Grace was calm and spoke only when spoken to. Ginny was a chatterbox and had a tendency to giggle half way through her stories.  
  
"Here it is, Ky, I mean, Korina. Just concentrate. But before you do, we need to tell you that to be safe do this only in the attic, it's more protected. And only say our true names here, in the attic. You can come up whenever you like, but tell us if you are. If somehow the protections lifted there are some magical objects that would cause harm to you."  
  
Korina nodded. Hermione and Ginny went to start dinner. Carefully she opened up her mother's trunk. Inside were black robes with silver fastenings. A broomstick and a wand were wrapped up in a filmy pink robe that shimmered in the light. A single dried white rose sat on a veil covering a photo album. The pictures moved and she saw her mum and Hermione winking at her from every page. Korina set everything back and opened her father's trunk.  
  
Inside were bottle green robes folded over the same black and silver ones. A broomstick and two battered mirrors were shoved to one side. Another album showed pictures of what she supposed were her grandparents. Another album showed a tall redhead with eyes the same shade as Korina's on a broom, next to a heavily muscled, rumple haired boy of sixteen with round glasses and vivid green eyes.  
  
Korina knew she had found her father. There were photos of Hermione as a pretty girl hugging the redhead, Ron, Korina supposed, and pictures of Ginny and Harry on their wedding. Then a picture of Ginny and Harry holding a baby together. It was the last in the album. Korina looked at the pictures for a long time, until she reluctantly placed it back carefully and took out a round stone bowl with runes and markings sketched around the outside. Inside swirled a silvery fluid. Korina reached out to it, and felt herself falling into it.  
  
She looked around. She was sitting on a bench, beside two girls avidly watching the skies. Korina looked up and saw players darting around with balls on broomsticks. She looked at the girls. With a jolt she saw it was Ginny and Hermione at sixteen and seventeen years old. "Umm, excuse me," She ventured, turning to her younger mother nervously. She stood up cheering. "Er...Um, aunt Hermione?" The girl slapped at where Korina rested her arm. "Darn mosquitoes," she muttered. Korina fought hard not to scream as the scene faded away. She was back in the attic, breathing hard.  
  
"It's a pensieve." Said a voice behind her, Korina whirled around. "It stores Harry's memories. We've gone into the past often, to see if there are memories we could get into and tell Sirius to tell someone else, but it doesn't work. We can't even portkey out. A portkey is like a- well it moves you to another spot. We're stuck without magic, because no one will believe it's us unless we can prove it. Harry and Ron probably think we're dead." Hermione's voice was hard. "Dinner's ready, I brought you some. Ginny thinks you should look into all of our things tonight, so you understand better. Come down when you're finished." Hermione left.  
  
Korina wolfed her pasta and closed the trunk. Suddenly a painful itch behind her eyes made her moan with main. She grabbed the trunk, wheezing as the pain spread through her body. She staggered to her feet, and collapsed promptly on the trunk. There was a jerk behind her belly button, and the attic swirled away in a haze.  
  
Dun Dun Dah.Trying to write a cliffhanger. Anywho, review please! 


	3. Chapter three and reallyreallyreally sho...

Disclaimer: I thought we've been through this. I don't own anything that belongs to JK Rowling. So there.  
  
A/N: Thanks to Aine Torrosso (sorry if I spelled that wrong) for giving me the first constructive criticism. And someone please tell me how to get italics and bold up here! ;)  
  
Hermione and Ginny were in the kitchen when it happened. The house shook slightly, and a clap of thunder rent the air. A humming sound took over their ears until it reached such a pressure that the women could only gasp. When the humming subsided Ginny clung weakly to the table, while Hermione wiped her limp bangs from her forehead.  
  
Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and ran up the stairs three at a time. When they got there all that remained of Korina was a clean plate and fork, and a silver hairclip she had removed earlier. Ginny sank down onto a pouf, her hands over her mouth. Hermione paced the floor anxiously. "There has to be some logical explanation for this!" Hermione yelled in frustration. Ginny smiled in spite of herself. "Does there?" She inquired, amused. "Well, no, but there has to be some explanation. She doesn't have a wand, she isn't brilliant enough to teach herself to Apperate by will, and I doubt she is hiding from us."  
  
Ginny gave a cry as she realized Harry's trunk was glowing. No, that wasn't right, the name Sirius was glowing, with a steady silver light. Ginny reached out to touch it- and Hermione snatched her hand away. "Are you mad?" She hissed fiercely. "You don't even know why it's shining!" Ginny's eyes brimmed over. "I'm s-s-sorry," she sobbed. Hermione's face softened. "It's okay, Gin. We just need to find out what it is first."  
  
Ginny nodded. "Maybe it, you know, sucked her in!" Hermione blanched at the thought. "She could be.Hang on, that's it! Glow..Glow.Silver..Hmmm" Her face knotted with concentration, and Ginny had the sense to stay quiet. "It activated itself! Remember, Gin, seventh year, when Harry and you found V-Voldemort inside the school? When he escaped, Sirius had his trunk for.safe keeping, and Harry always complained after that that his socks were pink. Pink and silver mist together is only one thing! Summoning charms and portkeys put together! And Harry never ever used the trunk after the end of seventh year!"  
  
Ginny regarded Hermione, breathless with excitement. "You know, Herm, you might have a point!" The two women immediately began searching through the zillions of books for a way of getting Korina back.  
  
A/N.I have to go on because this chapter would be so short..  
  
********************************************************************  
Korina landed with a sickening jolt in a dark hallway, with odd,  
powerful looking markings etched on the walls, shining brightly gold. She  
heard voices. This has got to be the weirdest day of my entire life!  
Thought Korina, a trifle sulkily. Poof. I'm a witch and a  
metagorphthingamawhoozit. "Ro-on. We've been through this!" The voice was  
light, male, and sounded strained, sad, and frustrated all at once.  
"Hermione, Ginny, and the baby are probably dead, and most likely have  
been for years! Sirius was out of his mind when he hid them, the yemnancy  
charm proves that."  
  
Korina snuck closer, intrigued. So this might be her parent's  
friend. "I know, mate, but I can't help thinking that Charm was wrong. I  
just. Well, he's dead now. So I can't dwell on it. But." The second voice  
was deeper, mournful, and Korina edged closer, to get a look at these  
people. They were obviously wizards; maybe they had called her here by  
accident? Korina shrugged. Anything was possible now. "Come on, Harry"  
Korina suddenly remembered that was her father's name. "One more go at  
it. Your powers are almost limitless."  
  
There was a crackling energy filling the hall, the runes and  
marks shone silver, then faintly pink, then silver again, before fading  
to gold abruptly. "Ron." Korina had to strain to hear the hoarse whisper.  
"There's someone in here. I can feel it." Korina caught her breath, and  
withdrew into the shadows. The wall actually thrust her away, into the  
dim glow of fire and candles, and two very familiar faces looking  
bemused. The redhead's face contorted.  
  
"I thought those markings kept people out!" he hissed. But Harry  
wasn't listening, he was looking at the small, skinny, raven haired girl  
in front of him who looked at him with wide blue eyes, that slowly  
changed to green. Bright green. Her hair changed to a soft red-blond,  
then back to black. Her eyes remained focused on him, pinning him to the  
seat. Then the girl spoke.  
  
"Are you- are you- my dad?" Her voice was soft and fluttery, just  
like his Ginny's used to be. Ron started visibly. "She talks like Gin."  
It was a magical moment, the shining firelight, and the tears running  
down Harry's face, tears that hadn't fallen since fifth year. "Who. Who  
are you?" Ron croaked. The girl turned to him, looking through his eyes.  
  
"Kylie-Korina Wat-Potter."  
  
Harry gleefully looked at his daughter, off to Hogwarts, happy and, most importantly, His. Harry Potter had a daughter. And she was beautiful. And a wife. She was beautiful too.  
  
Ron had his Hermione. They married after everything and were happy.  
  
The end. I hope you enjoyed this fic because I got really sick of it. So  
there you have it. And please don't tell me I shouldn't stop there,  
because I am so ready to give up right now. And it works for me. 


End file.
